


四千日夜

by ventties



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, bottom!henry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventties/pseuds/ventties
Summary: 三年血赚的那种东西，若不接受请好管你的手
Relationships: Lambert/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Vesemir/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 53





	四千日夜

第一日

今天在后山的路上捡到一个男孩，所以我新启了这一本实验笔记，以记录他往后的变异和训练。

我远远见着他的时候，觉得他真是像只初生就折断了腿的羊羔。乌黑蜷曲的头发里粘着稻草，水润的蓝色眼瞳盯着我。问他叫什么他也不说话，只是晃着小小的身子。

我把他带回了城堡。我已经习惯在凯尔莫罕附近捡到小孩了。他看起来又累又饿，强撑着一口气站在路边，带走他也是轻而易举。男孩应该只有五六岁，我一只手就能抱起来。他和看上去的一样乖，坐在我的手臂里搂住了我的脖子。

我亲了亲他的脸颊——我知道不该这样做，但我还是亲了——他的脸颊特别细嫩……我跟他说， 你以后就叫杰洛特。

……

第一百二十七日

小孩终究是小孩。杰洛特还是有一点害羞，但是已经开始变得活泼了。他整天在城堡里跑上跑下，还很好奇训练场。但那里都是比他来得更久、更年长一点的大孩子，在练剑或者射击。他会跳着够我的手让我把他抱起来，然后领着他去训练场。但他去了也不大说话，就安静地坐在我怀里看。今天他看得乏了便搂着我说他想要回去午睡，在领他回城堡的路上他蹦跳着说他以后也想那样，学习狩魔的本领。

我看着他，突然意识到一个事实。我们这样的猎魔人并不能生育。我是说，我从久远之前变异的第一天起就知道这个，但是我今天突然清楚地意识到——我无法生育。

那一瞬间我突然感到不忍。我不认为这是因为男孩唤我爹地的原因。我摸了摸他的卷发说好。

……

第两百四十九日

杰洛特一定是终于数清了城堡里的每一个耗子洞，他开始每日缠着我想要开始狩魔猎人的训练了。我知道他在想什么，他想和同龄人玩，但其他孩子的聊天他无法参与。作为凯尔莫罕年纪最小的一个，只有他还没开始为成为猎魔人做准备了。 我好几次看见他远远地坐在台阶上看着那群臭小子打闹但不敢靠近。

但其实他们也很好奇杰洛特，男孩出现在训练场的时候所有人都会分神偷偷看他，训斥也不顶用。但我决定还是不去插手小孩的社交。今天杰洛特骑在我肩上去的训练场，他揪着我的头发问，为什么只有你的头发是白色的呀，爹地？我把他从肩上拎下来抱着让他坐在我的手臂上，回答他说，因为我的变异和其他人都不一样。小家伙马上扑在我胸前抱着我的脖子说，“杰洛特也想要和爹地一样的白头发！”

我答应了他。我是说，谁会拒绝他？

……

第七百九十五日

好吧，我面对现实了，我在这两年多的时间里一直回避的事实，就是我待杰洛特真的如亲生儿子一般。虽然他们说猎魔人被剥夺了情感，我也确实无法体验拥有一个亲生孩子的感觉如何，但这男孩对我来说绝对就是最特别的那个。

我从未对任何一个将来会被培养成猎魔人的孩子产生如此多的感情。我捡他们回来，给他们一条命，给他们活下去的一技之长。他们在喝下试炼的草药后无法承受突变而死去，在山林里被遇见的第一只怪物攻击死去，出师后因卷入政治纷争而死去，我早已习惯了。但杰洛特，我发自真心地疼他，照顾他，爱护他，就像一名普通的人类父亲。我每日看着他粉嫩的脸颊和蜷曲的头发，都觉得能得到这个男孩是我此生最后一件幸运之事。我不再埋怨他的生父（或者生母）将他遗弃在城堡外了，我真诚地感激他们，让我得到杰洛特。

我想起第一天他那样自然地唤我爹地。

……

第一千零五十四日

距离杰洛特来到凯尔莫罕马上就满三年了。他的身量最近窜得飞快，但我还背得动他。一个月前他终于与我定下了约定，等到他长到没办法再骑在我肩上的那天，他就开始接受变异改造。其实大可不必，不是吗？他已经和其他的臭小子熟识了，我的男孩不再需要变异也有了玩伴，而他们一定也告诉过他身体改造的痛苦。但杰洛特仿佛对此全无反应，仿佛他的人生是一条平直没有分岔的道路，注定了要成为一名猎魔人。

但我明明给了他选择。他就那样眨着狡黠的蓝眼睛看着我，这么久以来从来不理会我的拖延或是暗示，见鬼，他那么聪明通透，他怎么会听不懂我的拖延和暗示？但是他装得那么无辜，仿佛这世上他唯一真心想要做的事就是走进进行变异试炼的山洞。

哦，他那双蓝眼睛。左眼里有一块琥珀色的斑。湿润又明亮。他仿佛对失去它们毫不在意。虽然他说过想得到和我一样的白发，想要得到一把银剑，但他从来没有说过想要一双金色的野兽瞳孔，虽然他也仿佛对失去本来的蓝虹膜毫不在意。

见鬼，见鬼。我多想要再看那双蓝眼睛久一点。

可我又突然意识到，这才是我爱杰洛特的原因。美丽，勇敢，无所畏惧。我的男孩。

……

第两千四百日

杰洛特的身形已经不再是小孩的样子了，四肢长了背脊也变得挺拔。他已经有一阵子没有再要求我抱他或是把他放在肩膀上了。虽然他还没有进入青春期，手臂和腿都还软乎乎地；脸也带着稚气，饱满的脸颊上只是眉骨和鼻骨显得更利落了，但笑起来变得更美了。这么说似乎很奇怪，但他的确出落成了一个美人。……我自然知道他是个美人坯子，从他幼时就能看出来那漂亮伶俐的轮廓。

他都这么大了。我感到害怕。

……

第两千四百零一日

杰洛特今天刚破晓时来到我的房间，对我说，爹地，我想骑在你的肩膀上去训练场。

我知道这一天来了。

……

第两千四百零二日

我等了这么多年，等到男孩快要进入青春期，终于这一天来了。我是说，我知道这一天要来，所以我在等，但我其实……并不期待。

爹地，杰洛特这样叫着我，“我害怕。我不想像安列德一样。”他抓住我的衣襟。那碧蓝色的眼睛里浮着薄雾，任谁看了这双眼睛都会感到可怜。我的男孩最终还是感到了恐惧。进行青草试炼仿佛从头至尾不在我们的讨论范围里，即使它的致死率在所有试炼中是最高的。杰洛特当然要成为最强大的猎魔人，所以他必须进行最危险的试炼。况且——只有青草试炼才能使头发褪色。他想要和爹地一样的白发。

我又怎么不知道呢，这那是我最后一次看这双蓝眼睛。但我没有停顿，将杰洛特捆绑在承受变异的床上，你不会有事的，我对他说，我摸了摸他的卷发。

爹地给你配的药水是特制的，你不会死的。

喝下草药后杰洛特发出的撕心裂肺的声音我听过相似的很多次，但没有一次让我感到如此痛心。那一瞬间我甚至回到了多年前自己喝下草药的时刻。我已经忘了的那种痛感仿佛又回到了身体里。人人在灌下草药前都以为自己可以承受，但没人真正想过变异的过程这么痛。喝下那隐隐带一丝腥甜的草药后灼烧的感觉顺着食道进入胃里，随即又蔓延了全身，身体像被撕裂般没有一处完整。痛苦几乎瞬间就吞没了男孩的理智让他疯狂地挣动着，束缚带牢牢把他绑在试炼床上，但那只是用来阻止他更重地伤害自己的——因为剧烈挣扎而磨破手脚腕已经不算作伤害了，而杰洛特在剧痛中根本顾不上鼻孔、嘴角和下体淌出的血液。

整个山谷里都能听见杰洛特的惨叫声。他的叫喊一直从午后持续到深夜，从惊厥变得疲倦但一直没有停止。

我知道他不会有事的。这剂药的确是我特别配的，它带来的痛楚虽然与普通的青草试炼药水无异，也不会使过程变短，它只有一点好——可以确保杰洛特不会死掉。

我没有告诉男孩我为了死死保住他的命，会让他付出什么代价。但既然他不会死，我就有很多时日可以说给他听。

我无法承受杰洛特死亡的可能性。

第两千四百零三日

今天清晨我将男孩抱回城堡时，他的头发已经即刻变成了银白色。他一直在昏睡，或者说在昏迷和梦魇的边缘徘徊。现在已经是后半夜了，杰洛特的呼吸慢慢缓和下来了，但我仍不敢睡，只能这样一边写实验笔记一边看着他。日间我将他被汗湿的衣裤换了下来，又拿湿布给他擦了身体。抱着这小家伙走出山洞时他湿透的身上冷汗黏着干涸血液的样子实在太可怜了。

擦洗的时候我检查了杰洛特的身体状况，除了手脚踝的擦伤和被他自己咬破的嘴唇并无大碍，然后我掰开了他的大腿……那里新生的器官还在缓慢地一张一合淌出淡色的混着血液的水。那一味让他保住性命的药带来的副作用——他新长出的女穴——有着漂亮的浅玫瑰色泽，大阴唇肥厚，小阴唇怕羞地翻卷着。总之看上去很健康，和魔药书里描述的一样。我将手伸进那神秘的禁地……我只想检查一下里面的肠道和子宫是不是和表面一样的健康。但小杰洛特的大腿根抽搐了一下，我想它可能还没有完全发育好，我把手指撤了出来。

我听见他蚊呓般的呻吟，爹地。我的心涨得满满的。

……

第两千五百零六日

杰洛特近日还是昏昏沉沉地醒了又睡。我每次趁着他醒来的一点空档喂他食物和水，或者抱他去盥洗室。昨天的笔记里记过他前几日也腿软得站不起来，我只能帮他扶着他的小肉棒把尿——就算他刚来凯尔莫罕时我也没有帮他把过尿——但出乎我意料的是杰洛特的尿液不再由他的雄性器官输送，而是从新长出的雌穴里喷出。

我将它记录下来，魔药典籍里没有提过这种变化……这或许说明了杰洛特新获得的女性器官非常健康，我反而觉得更加放心了。唯一的坏处就是男孩前几天因为站着，每次都会尿自己一身，于是我只能帮他再擦干净双腿。他在昏沉之中好像感到十分难堪，我也只能亲亲他的额头和脸颊安慰他…

他今天在马桶边突然就自己蹲了下来，我不知道，他成长在一个没有女性的环境里，竟自然而然地会用女性的方式解决生理问题。

或许杰洛特余生都要像女人那样用蹲的方式小解了。

……

第两千五百六十八日

杰洛特基本恢复了生活能力。我向他坦白了药物的副作用。他沉默了好一阵，还是对我笑了。他说，没关系，爹地，我很感激您这样努力保住我的命。他的柔和又宽恕的笑容，让那一瞬间我们的角色对调，他是全知的圣母，而我是那卑微的罪人。那一瞬间我想要跪倒在他的脚边向他忏悔。

他变得沉默寡言了些。今天那群臭小子们听说他恢复得差不多了便成群结队地来瞧他，他却兴致缺缺地，没多久就说自己乏了。

……

第两千七百一十四日

今天我要去他房间看他时看到了……看到了我的男孩大张着双腿。

我刚要敲门却透过门缝看见杰洛特坐在小床上，双腿打开到了极限，而他握着一片镜子，正对着他自己的阴阜。

我僵在原地不敢动弹。那门缝不宽，但也足够我看清所有。他调整着镜子的角度想要看清自己雌性器官的全貌，另一只手并着几根手指潦草地搓了搓阴户，又拨开两片肥软的阴唇，深粉色紧缩着的阴道口便露出来。我觉得他是想再继续探索下去的，但他刚把食指和中指塞进去一个指节就皱着眉头抽出了手，然后泄气地把镜子往床上一扔，又低头握住了自己的胸乳。……我不知道用什么别的词形容它们，其实跳进我脑海的第一个词是那对奶子。不是因为男孩的动作，我根本不会发现它们不知什么时候渐渐开始……变得鼓胀了。那不是男性的胸肌，而是女人的柔软的乳房。这绝不是他在接受变异前的乳首。他的乳尖大得厉害，颜色也比以前更深更红艳了，像樱桃一样膨起在那里。该死，魔药典也没提这茬。他揉掐着那对小巧的软肉，两根手指夹住左右的奶头，直到它们颤抖着挺立起来。我隐隐感觉那样子已经超过了好奇……

我悄悄走了，或许明日再去探望他。

ps.天啊，天啊…… 我突然想起他已经获得了狩魔感官。他远远地就可以听到我的脚步和呼吸声了。他怎么不知道我在房门外的窥伺？

我……天啊。

……

第两千七百二十一日

神啊，如果这世上真的有神，我知道您能听到我，请宽恕我。

……

第两千七百六十五日

我还是要了他的第一次。

这样的叙述似乎很平静，但我的手至今仍是颤抖着的。如果有人读到这篇实验笔记就会知道，我已经快认不清我自己写下的字了。

今日是我例行给他检查身体的日子，他穿着晨衣来到了医疗室。那晨衣洗过很多次，已经开始变得透明。这小家伙——我还是愿意叫他小家伙，他在堪堪要到青春期之前接受了试炼，身高就长得慢了，虽然骨骼已经发育，但还保持着柔软纤细的样子，除了他那一对乳房和肉臀——它们已经快要长出成年雌性的肉感了——我问他想不想添一些新衣服，现在的这些都不合身了。他微笑着回答我，不用了爹地，我觉得还很好。

杰洛特就这样笔直地站在我面前，脱掉了长袍样式的晨衣。于是我清楚地看见衣衫下摆褪到他的胸乳处时因为鼓起的软肉而卡住了一下。他里面什么都没穿，内裤也没穿——体检日不需要穿那么多。他害羞地向我笑了笑，有那么一秒钟我觉得他似乎想要抬起手臂遮住前胸，但是他立即又抑制住了冲动。的确，那实在不像一个男孩会做的事。我看着他把卷成一团的衣服放在试炼床上，又自己踮起脚在床上坐好。

我撑住他的眼皮检查了他的眼睛，虹膜早已变成了琥珀般的颜色，瞳孔收成一条竖线。没有了那块棕色的斑。其他体征也都正常。然后我……然后我伸出两只手握住了那柔软的乳肉。杰洛特仿佛僵住了，但他没说什么，我也没有。我轻轻地掐捏着它们，细滑的触感从我的指缝中溢出。它们真的发育成了母兽的充满脂肪感的乳房。

我又并起手指，挤进了他微微分开的腿间。男孩明显地抖了一下，好几秒都没有说话。他慢慢地、犹豫地唤我，“爹地……”

操，他真的不该在那种时候叫我这个。

我真想告诉男孩我只是例行检查，事实上我也这么说了，我以为我这样说出来就连自己也能骗过。我说，乖，爹地只是检查一下这里有没有好好地。小杰洛特微微分开了腿。我的手指摩挲着那两片软绵的肉瓣，那细滑的触觉吸住了我的手指……我伸出两根手指夹紧了其中一边的阴唇，它们比我想象的更加肥厚。杰洛特整个身体都僵住了。我抬眼看见了他泫然欲泣的表情……眼眶和鼻头都已经红了，他又叫道：“爹地……”

你不想当爹地的乖孩子吗？

“我想……”他握住了我罩着他阴部的手的手腕，似乎想要推开，但是完全没用力气。

而我把那当成了默许。

我直接将那两根手指刺进了他的阴道。他当即吃痛地尖叫起来推开了我，双手撑着身下的床退了几步，背脊抵着身后的墙。他喘息着捂住了自己的阴阜，可是这又能阻止什么呢？他双腿大张一丝不挂地坐在床上，他哪也去不了，况且……他还是爹地的乖孩子。

我擒住他的脚踝把他向我拖过来。重新探进两根手指在他的产道里抠挖着。那不经人事的肠壁像蚌肉又像绸缎，干涩又缠绵，紧致却怕羞地含住了我的手指。杰洛特向下够着我刺进去的那只手，既不推阻也不说话，男孩大睁着金色的眸子看着我，眼泪流下来渗进了额发。

我也心疼他，我将他抱了起来抱在怀里，吻了吻他的眼角。男孩那修长的腿沉默地环住了我的腰，微微张开软嫩嫣红的唇接纳了我的吻。我抽出了手指，从裤子里掏出我早已硬得发疼的鸡巴插进了他的处女穴。男孩终于呜呜地哭出了声音。我的肉棒体验到的穴儿和手指的感受并无二致，生涩又紧张，杰洛特被我操进去的第一下就痛得快要痉挛般掐住了我的背脊。我清晰地感觉到他的指甲在我后背拖出的血痕。那一下说实话并没有生理上的快感，但随之而来的念头——我要了这个叫我爹地的男孩的第一次，我的鸡巴正埋在他的处子花穴里疯狂地挺动着，而他是如此乖巧顺从地承受着我的奸淫。

我再次把他放倒在床上，掰开他幼嫩的大腿凶狠操干他。我要看着自己的肉棒如何在那雌穴里进出，看着它劈开男孩的产道带出一小截媚肉，看着它噗地一声缓缓操出杰洛特的处女血，那殷红的液体又随着插干的动作糊满了我和男孩连接着的下体。他那么小的身子，那么细窄的阴道，会因为我这样野蛮的抽插而裂开吗？我不去想了。小杰洛特已经在无声中哭花了整张脸，开始因为想要抑制叫喊但无法停止的呜咽而微微地打着嗝。我伸手握住他那刚刚发育的荷包蛋一样的小巧乳房揉捏着，那肥大的乳尖被拨弄得兴奋地挺立，我清晰地看见了上面的奶孔。我再次噙住男孩的嘴唇，舌头缠绕着他躲闪的舌尖。感到身心从未如此满涨。

我的男孩，我的妻子，我的杰洛特。

他知道，我也知道，从我强留住他的命的那一天起，他就注定要一辈子做维瑟米尔爹地的男孩。

而无论是我在山路上捡他回到凯尔莫罕还是使他成为孕体的改造，都可以称作是爱。

……

第两千七百六十六日

我仍不相信神，但我相信有地狱，我一定会去那里的。

……

第三千三百九十一日

我想这场试炼比我能够想象的要成功得多。杰洛特的胸脯和腹部……渐渐鼓了起来。

我是说，谁能想到这种可能性呢？典籍里只说服药者会长出女性的性器官，除此之外别无他言。其他的一切都在我的想象之外。这这套器官比我预想得要健康完整太多……而一年多来我内射过他太多次了……如果这种可能性一直存在，那么时至今日他才怀上孩子才是一种侥幸。

……

第三千四百九十四日

我全面暂停了杰洛特的狩魔猎人训练。从上个月开始以兰伯特为首的那群小伙子开始刁难他了。杰洛特从来没和我说，是我偶然间透过城墙听见的。但他从第一次……开始，就越来越沉默寡言了。我能理解。我虽然歉疚但绝不后悔。而他还是那样的温驯乖巧，在努力做一个好妈妈。

他应该被孤立有一段时间了。他们似乎推了他一把，杰洛特的后背撞上了武器架。我听见兰伯特他们辱骂他的话，维瑟米尔的小母狗；你好脏；带着你肚子里的小杂种滚远点；没人愿意和你呆在一起；找你的爹地去吧；别再自找没趣贴过来了。

我没听见杰洛特回任何一句话。他连呼吸声都很轻。

……

第三千八百零六日

我的男孩今天成为了小母亲。痛苦的七个小时，他还是把孩子生下来了。杰洛特今日发出的尖叫不输几年前他经历青草试炼的那一晚。我用鸡巴帮他扩张产道，捅破他的羊水，帮他推挤孕肚。他那样痛苦地哭叫和哀泣着，咒骂着我恨你我永远恨你，多年以来我第一次听见他叫我的名字——维瑟米尔，他呜咽着说，我恨你。即使是被剥夺情感的我这样的年长猎魔人也会感到一丝心痛，只是为他痛苦的模样。

但好在那婴孩很健康，他挤压着母亲的子宫，顺着被羊水和血水润滑过的抽搐着的产道呱呱坠地，在杰洛特的湿滑腿间发出了第一声响亮的哭嚎。筋疲力竭的杰洛特向我伸着手接过他，将他搂在自己温软的乳房前。我盯着他的眼睛，那里溢满了慈悲的爱意。

……

第三千八百七十二日

今日的狩猎很顺利，于是我比以往早些回到了城堡里。处理完那只小鹿我习惯性地走向杰洛特的房间，又想到此时他或许还未睡醒，便顿了脚步想要折返。就在那时，我听见房间里传来声音——感谢我敏锐的猎魔人感官——那是兰伯特的声音。我还没来得及反应，就听见那小子从未如此暴躁的声音。他压低声音喊着，“你不能只给这小崽子喂奶！我好歹是他的父亲，吃你的奶子的权利我该有一半！”

什么？

他继续叫着，“你的奶头被他吸得那么大，颜色变得那么深！贱货，你就喜欢被老男人吸奶是不是？还是我技巧不如他丰富满足不了你了？”

……

【笔记后半部分已被墨水脏污，辨认不清】


End file.
